terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Talking Ginger
"I'm going to copy what you say!" Talking Ginger '''is the gargantuan War Mode Post-Sun Lord boss and the extreme hardest boss of Terraria. Even Nearly Impossible in Slaughter Mode! Talking Ginger can be summoned at day and/or night. He appears as a fluffy fat ginger cat, But very strong and overpowered. He is as large as Sun Lord/Moon Lord. His powers are claw attacks, Foot stomps, Fur Bullet projectiles, Mouth bite and he will copy what you say. Talking Ginger's attacks are the mouth bite and claw attack. which is more overpowered. You have to be careful and dodge his attacks. His attacks are more powerful. Try to be speedy. When Talking Ginger copies what you say, He starts to swing his arm quickly, doing massive amounts of damage. killing the player instantly. You have to try to dodge his arm attack. If you use a Magic Mirror/Ice Mirror/Cell Phone/Recall Potion or go far from him, Talking Ginger will teleport and deal 9999 damage, killing the player instantly upon contact. Same as Wall of Flesh. Talking Ginger has the most health of any boss in the game, which is 999,999,999 health points( ). He shoots Giant Furballs, which destroys blocks and deals large damage. This boss can be very unpredictable at times. He is insanely fast, So be sure to dodge and/or speed very fast from him. You should be at least half a distance or a bit far away! Talking Ginger can almost do everything. He uses other bosses' and his specific attacks. Talking Ginger is very speedy, murderous and dodgy. Talking Ginger uses Sun Lord Al, Duke Moltron Al, Firelily Al, Igneothorn Al, Tillandsia Al, Moonthorn Al, Devoratrix Animus Al, Eater of Suns Al, Dungeon Guardian Al, and RONALD MCDONALD Al. If a player dies, Talking Ginger will escape. He is summoned by using Cat Copy or after the Cat Legion. Talking Ginger doesn't spawn naturally. Talking Ginger spawns after 20 seconds. You have 20 seconds to prepare before Talking Ginger spawns. Once defeated, The text message will show "Your cats will copy what you say!!!" And he drops extreme legendary stuff. Defeating it causes a 1% chance of having the The crimruption to spawn in any biome. Talking Ginger is a crossover cat from his own app. NOTE: You should have the following requirements to fulfil the boss. * Talking Ginger is the hardest gargantuan boss of Terraria. So be careful!!! * Your health and/or mana should be at least 2000 or higher. * Your weapon should deal at least 3000 damage or higher. * Your armour and/or accessories should be at least 268 to 310 or higher. * Your accessory should be a Shield of the Galaxy, Legacy Ninja Gear or Death's Eve. * You should have at least 90 Ultra Healing Potions. * You should have a Life Flower. * If you're in Calamity Mod, Use Yharim's Crystal or the gargantuan Triactis Hammer of Might. Note that Talking Ginger acts a bit like THE LORDE. * You should have a Stomp shield. That would help alot. Appearance * Talking Ginger is a furry, fat gargantuan ginger cat with very Sharp Claws and Teeth. * He is very docile. * He is very large as Sun Lord/Moon Lord/Creator of the universe. * Talking Ginger is very speedy. Abilities * Talking Ginger's speed is insane fast. * His attacks are overpowered. * He attacks the player with his claw. * He copies what you say and then instakills the player after copying. * Talking Ginger can instantly bite the player in one gulp. * Talking Ginger can instantly stomp the player with his foot. Stats * 999,999,999 ) In all modes. * 310 defense, 158% actual damage reduction. * Insane Fast speed. * Gargantuan size. * 905 melee damage. '''1805 damage in Expert mode! 2705 Damage in Slaughter Mode!!! * 9999 teleporting damage. * 5000 stomping damage. 10000 stomping damage in Expert mode! 15000 Damage in Slaughter Mode!!! * 9999 biting damage. 19998 '''biting damage in Expert mode! '''INSTAKILL Damage in Slaughter Mode!!! * 900 claw damage. Eventually 3000 claw damage! * 379 projectile damage. 679 projectile damage in Expert Mode! 1279 Damage in Slaughter Mode!!! * 100% knockback resistance. * Spawns in all biomes. * Talking Ginger and other Als. * Immune to all debuffs. * Inflicts Confused, Scared, Sun Bite, Bleeding, Horrified, Weak, Slow, Cat Venom and Ginger Scare. Webbed, Smoke screen (debuff), Blackout, Moon Bite in Expert Mode! Sand in the Eyes! in Slaughter Mode!!! Drops * Copycat Meowmere at 100% chance * Gingercat Staff at 100% chance * Ginger Fur Saddle at 100% chance * Talking ginger mask at 50% chance * Talking Ginger Trophy at 50% chance * Talking Ginger's Tail at 100% chance * Tail of The Galaxy at 15% chance * Tabbie cat boots at 10% chance * Ninja tabbie at 35% chance * Ginger cat claws at 100% chance * Ginger forge at 100% chance * Ginger Bar (500 bars) at 100% chance * Ginger Cat Armour (3 pieces dropped together) at 100% chance * Talking Ginger Treasure Bag (Expert Mode and Slaughter Mode) * Ginger Fur (300 pieces) at 100% chance * 4000 Platinum Coins ( ) at 100% chance Summons * Ginger Kitten (minions) * Moon Lord Behaviour Talking Ginger is the extreme strongest ever hardest gargantuan boss of Terraria, Even way harder in Slaughter Mode, beating RONALD MCDONALD. Talking Ginger starts off as a gingercat itself. His attacks are overpowered. Talking Ginger has his own Al, but behaves a bit like THE LORDE from Calamity Mod. He has miggity attacks like the Dungeon Guardian. Talking Ginger can summon some bosses and he is extremely fast. Talking Ginger appears as a sitting cat. He stands up for some time. You have to watch out for his feet or claws or his mouth. they can instantly kill the player in seconds. When Talking Ginger's health falls down to 600,000, He stops taking damage from any attacks. This effect disappears after 100 seconds, rendering it vulnerable again. Talking Ginger's stomping can crush up to 8 enemies, dealing 5000 crushing damage. Talking Ginger can crush the following enemies/NPCs/critters by stomping on zombies, slimes, worms, bats, pixies, skeletons, crabs, lihzahrds, sharks, critters, NPCs and bosses' minions. Talking Ginger has a 46% chance of instantly crushing King Slime. Talking Ginger's Fur Bullet projectiles can deal 379/679/1279 '''damage. Try to be speedy. Talking Ginger's minions are called Ginger Kitten. They are summoned by Talking Ginger. If you say something, Talking Ginger will copy what you say and then he will swing his arm quickly. Be careful!!! You have to have overpowered armour and accessories. You amor should be at least '''268 to 310 defence or higher. The accessories you should have is the Legacy Ninja Gear or the Shield of the Galaxy. These accessories can reduce all that damage taken from Talking Ginger just like the reduced damage taken by The Creator of the universe. When you use an Ice Mirror/Magic Mirror/Cell Phone/Recall Potion, Talking Ginger will teleport and deal 9999 damage. Same as Wall of Flesh. Talking Ginger can use Wyvern Al, Nebula Floater Al, Ocram Al, Moonthorn Al, and Duke Moltron Al if in underworld biome. Talking Ginger can summon Devoratrix Animus's limbs, Moonthorn Hooks, Tillandsia's Hooks, Igneothorn's Hooks, Firelily's Hooks, Sun Lord's hands, Moon Lord's hands and Celestial Golem's head. Talking Ginger can summon giant Ginger Furballs that can destroy blocks and hurt the player. Try to avoid those fur balls. Talking Ginger's fur balls can deal 567 damage. The fur balls have a 0.1 chance of dealing 2000 damage. Try to be speedy and steady. Your weapon should be at least 3000 or higher damage due to Talking Ginger's health. Your world should be Large or Medium, Small is okay, But this boss is OP! Talking Ginger will taunt the player with lines such as "I'm going to copy what you say!". Notes *Going too far away from it will either cause it to enrage, despawn or teleport, depending on its current Al. *Mounts are disabled while this boss is alive. *Enemies spawned by Talking Ginger, Such as Celestial Golem's head and fists, Devoratrix Animus's limbs, Firelily's tentacles, Igneothorn's tentacles, Tillandsia's tentacles, Moonthorn's tentacles or Moon Lord's hands, will persist until they are killed or Talking Ginger is killed. *If Talking Ginger uses Duke Moltron, Firelily, Igneothorn, Tillandsia or Moonthorn Al, It will enter enraged mode unless the player is in the right biome. *Talking Ginger tends to get insane speedy, Unless the player is in the Purity biome or for those that are worthy to escape. *The player is inflicted with Ginger's Curse, This debuff lasts for an infinite time until Talking Ginger or the player is killed. *You should have a Nurse NPC directly at your spawn point when Talking Ginger is near your house. Try to be quick. Trivia *Talking Ginger is the exact same cat from the Talking Ginger app but blown by a hairdryer. * He is Talking Tom's nephew, though, Talking Tom won't be a crossover cat from his own app. * Talking Ginger has the highest stats of any boss in the game! * Talking Ginger will not have toothpastes according to the app itself. * Talking Ginger teleports and instakills the player if you use Ice/Magic Mirror, Cell Phone or Recall Potion. Similar to Sun Lord and Wall of Flesh's act. Credits * Credit for the article goes to Gibbons29. * Founded by Gibbons29. * Credit goes to Kandykitty for letting Gibbons29 use Kandykitty's stuff. * Made in 11/3/2018 Category:Bosses Category:War Mode